


It's Been A While

by CasTheButler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac tells Jackson to come home from England, Jackson kind of had a shitty time in England, M/M, Stiles and Jackson have some bonding time, angst lots of angst, but it morphs into fluff so don't fear!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were a dick one hundred percent of the time” Stiles interrupts.</p>
<p>“Shut up Stilinski” Jackson retorts and Stiles actually does what he's told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxashasboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/gifts).



> So I wanted to write some Stackson for Stilinskiwhittemores over on tumblr because she's a precious commodity who deserves nice things. 
> 
> I also wanted to write something for roxashasboxers for being such a good sport.
> 
> I'm really sorry if it's shitty.

“Yo! Stilinski” Stiles hears a voice yell as he clambers out of his Jeep. Stiles frowns because he knows the voice, although last time he heard it the soft accent wasn't lingering there. So when he spots Jackson Whittemore leaning against his front door he's less shocked than he should be.

“What are you doing here Jackson?” Stiles questions, nudging him aside so he can get his key in the lock.

“Isaac” Jackson states in way of explanation.

“Right well first off Isaac doesn't live in my house and besides he's in France” Stiles retorts stepping inside the house and slamming the door in Jackson's face. Seconds later Jackson is opening the door and letting himself into the Stilinski house.

“I thought I was meant to be the dick” Jackson grumbles, earning him an amused eyebrow raise. “I know Isaac is in France. Him and Allison's dad, what the fuck by the way, swung by and practically demanded I come home” he tells Stiles. 

“Yeah but why are you here, in my house complaining about it?” Stiles questions opening the fridge. “You want a drink or something” he offers. 

“Just water, would you quite acting like this is some kind of bizarro universe man” Jackson says.

“Are you freaking kidding me right now?” Stiles scoffs and Jackson actually looks taken aback. 

“Okay, yeah, wow. I guess it is.” Jackson says softly and Stiles temporarily feels bad. He won't say that out loud though so he just hands Jackson the glass of water he requested. “How are you doing anyway?” he asks.

“You, Jackson Whittemore, came to ask me Stiles Stilinski how I'm doing?” Stiles queries, half-teasing.

“Isaac told me what happened and I just...” Jackson starts to say.

“You just what, thought you'd fly over here just to shit on me about it?” Stiles snaps. 

“No. I thought maybe you might want someone to talk to, I needed someone to talk to and you all just abandoned me” Jackson yells back. 

“Uh dude, you're the one who up and left to go to England” Stiles points out, calmer now. 

“My parents thought it was a good idea for me to get a fresh start, they didn't want me to come back here” Jackson says. 

“Where are they now then?” Stiles asks and a guilty look flashes across Jackson's face.

“In England...I kind of ran away from home” Jackson says sheepishly. 

“Wow man...that's... the closest I ever got from running away from home is when I camped out at Scott's for like two weeks” Stiles admits.

“You and McCall always were attached at the hip” Jackson teases.

“Well you know, Scott is my bestest bro, you seen Danny?” Stiles asks him.

“Not yet, we didn't really keep in contact that much” Jackson tells him sadly. 

“Harsh” Stiles says, unsure how else to put it. 

“It's my fault. I tried distancing myself, I thought it would help by the time I realised it wouldn't Danny and Lydia weren't replying to my emails” Jackson says. 

“You ever email anyone else?” Stiles questions.

“Scott a few times, but nothing from him for months. Isaac's the first news I've had for a while” Jackson informs him. “I never thought I'd miss Beacon Hills so much. I always thought I was better than this place. That is was just for losers and nobodies” he burst out. Staring into his now empty glass of water.

“Losers like me and Scott” Stiles retorts.

“Yeah, I guess, but the thing is you weren't really losers and even though I was a dick like ninety-five percent of the time” Jackson starts to say.

“You were a dick one hundred percent of the time” Stiles interrupts.

“Shut up Stilinski” Jackson retorts and Stiles actually does what he's told.

“Even though I was a dick one hundred percent of the time you still accepted me for me and helped me when I was the Kanima even though I know you could have just killed me” Jackson finishes off. 

“Killing you was kind of tempting” Stiles admits. 

“Yeah if the roles had being reversed I would have killed you” Jackson informs him with a playful smirk. 

“The roles could never be reversed cause I'd never be dumb enough to ask for the bite” Stiles says.

“You think me taking the bite was dumb? Jackson asks. 

“You think it was smart?” Stiles quips. 

“Not really” Jackson says. 

“I'm not sure who's a bigger idiot, you for wanting it, or Derek for giving you what you want” Stiles says.

“Derek was trying to do what he thought was best, he's kind of easy to manipulate that way” Jackson states.

“He's gotten better, he's more together now and less, walking emotional time bomb” Stiles tells him. “Him and Scott are actually good together now that Derek isn't an Alpha any more” 

“Isaac told me Scott's a good alpha” Jackson says. 

“He's awesome” Stiles states proudly. 

“I was wondering if I could ask your permission for something” Jackson whispers, making sure he's still speaking loud enough for Stiles to hear him.

“Uh...yeah...sure” Stiles says confused. 

“Can I ask Scott to be my Alpha?” Jackson asks and Stiles laughs. “Is that a no?” he queries.

“What? No! Of course you can ask Scott. I don't get why you thought you had to ask me first” Stiles says. 

“Cause if you said no, Scott wouldn't say yes” Jackson points out. “Do you know how I learned control?” he asks.

“How would I know that?” Stiles retorts and Jackson rolls his eyes. “Fine, how did you learn control?” Stiles questions.

“Every time I felt myself slipping, every time I wolfed out I'd think what would Stiles do” Jackson admits. 

“Holy shit! I'm your anchor!” Stiles shouts. “I've never been anyone's anchor before” Stiles says, calmer now. 

“You're enjoying this way too much” Jackson mutters miserably. 

“Wow okay, I may not have superpowers but even I can smell the despair coming off you right now” Stiles says.

“There was a pack near where I lived in England, they didn't like an Omega in-crouching on their territory.” Jackson tells him. 

“But you're not an Omega, general pain in all of our asses sure, but you've always had a pack here” Stiles says. 

“Yeah I know, that's how it started I'd mutter your names under my breath when ever they'd come sniffing around.” Jackson says.

“They attack you?” Stiles questions. 

“No, not physically but they noticed things, like how I'd get stuck on a certain name, how I'd use it more than any of the others” Jackson whispers weakly.

“Then what?” Stiles prompts.

“They'd say shit, shit that wouldn't have bothered me as a human but as a wolf, it was harsh” Jackson admits. 

“They told you we didn't care, that there wasn't a place for you here didn't they?” Stiles demands to know.

“That I should just give up and kill myself otherwise hunters would” Jackson says quietly. Stiles reaches for his hand and intertwines there fingers together. “What are you doing?” he questions in surprise. 

“I'm your anchor and yet you have a problem with this?” Stiles scoffs. 

“No not really, about the anchor thing” Jackson says.

“What about it?” Stiles queries. 

“Your wrong about it.” Jackson states. 

“Wrong how, I'm totally your anchor” Stiles says using his spare hand to poke Jackson in the chest. 

“I never said you weren't, Isaac asked everyone what their anchors were before he left. Everyone had the same answer” Jackson says. Stiles stares blankly at him for a few moments.

“Me? Everyone said me” he blurts out in disbelief. “but why? I'm just, I'm so” Stiles gestures up and down at himself. 

“Loyal? Strong? Perfect? Smart?” Jackson prompts teasingly and suddenly Stiles is crowding into his personal space pushing their lips together. After a moment of shock Jackson his kissing him back. 

“Sorry, Sorry...seemed like a good idea at the time” Stiles says flustered when they break apart. Jackson grins at him.

“Still seems like a good idea to me” he says and leans forward for another kiss.


End file.
